


crème brûlée

by hitoshi (dami_an)



Series: dessert-holics [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Violence, Gangsters, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dami_an/pseuds/hitoshi
Summary: "So," Minho says after the kiss. Almost breathless. Up close, Seungyoon is so beautiful, eyes glittering in the dimmed light. "Do I still get my pay cut?"Seungyoon taps Minho's nose, grinning. "Yes."
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Song Minho | Mino
Series: dessert-holics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808506
Kudos: 21





	crème brûlée

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff.
> 
> note(s): i don't know how to write smut. even more so kinky stuff. not proofread because i'm a lazy bij.
> 
> p/s: the title means nothing. that was just me salvating over a recipe.

There's an air about him. About Kang Seungyoon, the leader of Hakuzosu. 

The youngest boss in history. Respected by hundreds of subordinates for being able to join the Oval Table at such a young age. So yes, Kang Seungyoon has an air about him.

Strong. Constant. Reliable. Great leader qualities.

But no. Those weren't the reasons why Minho signed the contract as his personal bodyguard in that study room, guarded by Lee Seunghoon and Kim Jinwoo; the main pillars of Hakuzosu.

No. Not even close.

It was because behind that strong facade, lies an imperfect human. Filled with weaknesses. The side remains hidden from the public. Reserved for those Kang Seungyoon completely trusts.

The one Minho enjoys watching behind the closed door.

Seungyoon breezes in through the mahogany door, slipping the jacket off his shoulders. Frustration is apparent on his young face when he carelessly tosses it. Minho, seated on a sofa on the right side of the room, catches it in one hand, with ease. 

Left in a black vest, a white undershirt and black pants, Seungyoon throws himself to the king-sized bed. The bed barely creaks. Hints at the sturdiness. At the value of expensive furniture.

Well, the entire bedroom is complete with luxurious furniture. The soothing and soft greys and silvers create a sparkling feel. A modern chandelier dangles over the bed. A silver carpet covers the entire room.

While the windows are draped with white curtains, on the opposite wall is decorated with a monochrome picture. Taken by Seungyoon himself. Under the photo is a pair of sofas, which one of them is occupied by Minho. A round table meshes between the sofas.

"Shitty old men," Seungyoon mutters under his breath, an arm over his eyes.

Amused, Minho drapes the jacket over the armchair. "Tough meeting?"

"Politics."

"Ridiculous debates? About the meeting? The one we agreed on this Friday?"

"Pointless arguments," Seungyoon spits.

An amused snort escapes Minho. He makes his way to the bed. Sits down somewhere near the boss's head. Minho opens the curtain of Seungyoon's fringes with his index finger. Reveals a sneak peek of his forehead.

Something Seungyoon prefers to keep hidden from the public. Minho loves it, though.

"You okay?" Minho asks.

"I don't know."

"Want me to make it okay?"

"How."

Minho answers it with a kiss on the lips. Long and sweet. Not demanding because Seungyoon needs a gentle touch at the moment.

A sigh escapes Seungyoon. Minho kisses him deeper, feeling Seungyoon relax, much to his relief. When he pulls away, Seungyoon seems to be in a trance, eyes fluttering and breathing laboured.

"Feeling better?"

"I'd feel much better if you continued," Seungyoon says.

"Roger, boss."

Kissing him again, Minho opens the buttons on Seungyoon's vest. Following it is the white undershirt, and Minho slips his hands inside to find the nipple. A light grazes of his nails on the nipple has Seungyoon gasping into Minho's mouth.

"Sensitive," Minho chuckles against the Cupid bow of Seungyoon's lips.

Seungyoon mewls.

Minho hushes him gently, fingers open the undershirt to expose that abdomen while moving his lips against Seungyoon. Sure, Seungyoon has been working out lately, but it isn't noticeable due to the lean built.

The pants are next. Really, one of Seungyoon's charms is the legs. Long and thin. Seems almost endlessly. Perfectly wrap around Minho's waist as he fucks Seungyoon into the mattress. Snowy and tanned. Like milk and chocolate. Mino makes sure to shower them with his kisses when he makes his way back to Seungyoon's cock.

Huh, half-hard. Minho raises a brow. Must be the stress, or it would've taken him longer to excite Seungyoon.

"That bad, huh? Who do I need to hunt down?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

His boss needs his attention. His focus. And Minho is going to provide him with that. "Of course. Do you need anything?"

A pregnant pause. And Seungyoon turns his face to the side. Pink raises to his cheeks. Oh. So Seungyoon is up for something fun but too shy to voice it out.

"Seungyoon, my love, my boss," Minho coaxes, sucking the skin on Seungyoon's inner thigh. Kisses the jut of his hip bone. Just below his belly button.

Seungyoon whispers something incoherent.

"Yes?"

"...lace."

Ah. "Hands or body?"

"Just hands," then adds, "Please?"

Minho rewards him with a kiss on Seungyoon's left wrist. "Your wish is my command. On your front, if you'd please."

Gone that leader mask, and that vulnerable, tired man resurfaces. Seungyoon in front of him isn't the leader of Hakuzosu. No. He's now just Minho's beloved, exposed to vulnerability. Exposed to Minho. Ready to listen to Minho's words. To throw himself on Minho's mercy.

And oh, wow. That flat ass. Delectable. Minho taps on it playfully.

"Hey."

Minho laughs.

The lube and lace are on the bedside table. Minho fishes them out. Honestly, Minho loves the lace; baby pink. Just as pink as Seungyoon's fingers.

Back to Seungyoon's side, Minho says, "Hands, love."

Obediently, Seungyoon crosses his hands at the back. Seeing his boss so pliant like this, Minho purrs his approval. He runs his fingers down Seungyoon's arm, just to get that gasp out of him. Minho finds that pulse first, presses his thumb on it.

Racing. Alive.

Then he runs the lace across Seungyoon's skin. A moan rises unbidden to Seungyoon's lips.

"Okay?" Minho asks.

"Okay," comes a breathy reply.

Carefully, Minho ties the lace around the wrists. Not too tight it can cut off the blood circulation. Not too loose that Seungyoon can break out of the bind. Just enough to keep it interesting.

"Okay? Or too tight? Too loose?"

Seungyoon tests the bind. Seems satisfied with it. "No. It's okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome, love." Minho thanks his obedience with a kiss between Seungyoon's shoulder blades.

Minho pushes Seungyoon's legs open so he can see the hole. Perfect. The fire of arousal licks up Minho's insides, excited to see that winking hole. Feeling playful, Minho drizzles the lube down Seungyoon's crack. The moan he gets is long and satisfying.

First, he makes a mess of the lube. Spreads it across the cheeks. Messily. Slippery, so the ass glistens in the light. Then he smacks them, once, twice and thrice, wanting to hear that moan from Seungyoon.

And he gets an "Ah" from his beloved. Loud and clear. Complete with a body arch. Red blossoms on the skin. Minho massages the flesh to soothe the pain.

"Still good?" Minho leans over to whisper into Seungyoon's ear.

"...Green." Seungyoon's body quivers under his touch.

"Good boy." He sucks on the earlobe. Bites the ear shell. Seungyoon moans, pleased to hear that praise.

Minho lathers his fingers with the lube. A finger trails around the rim. Seungyoon moans as Minho slips the finger into his hole, a little embarrassed at how his hips move down to get more of it.

"Patience, love."

"...please."

A smirk splits Minho's face into halves. Since the pinkish fingers are there on his mercy...

"What—fuck—" Seungyoon gets cut off by his moan, taken aback by Minho's kitten licks around his digits. He glances over his shoulder, looking at Minho with his bright eyes. "Minho—"

Minho sucks harder on Seungyoon's index and middle fingers. All while he thrusts two fingers inside Seungyoon's hole. And that has Seungyoon buried his face in the pillow, thighs trembling in pleasure. 

Minho continues stimulating Seungyoon's arousal with the licking.

More sighs and 'Ah, fuck—' and sucking sounds echo in the bedroom. Minho burns each of them into his memory. Loving the reaction he obtains from Seungyoon.

So alive. So responsive. 

It flames up the shimmering arousal in the bottom of his gut. Minho doubles his effort, opening the hole for his hardening cock.

"Minho—" and Seungyoon snaps his hips up. Ah. There.

Minho takes three of Seungyoon's fingers into his mouth. Hollows his cheeks. Deeper and wetter, as he fingerfucks Seungyoon. He notices how Seungyoon begins to move his knees, the shirt pooling down to the chest, and Minho lets him.

He lets Seungyoon because nothing is better than to have Seungyoon's ass high in the air, the cock hard as the rock under him, presented to Minho like a feast.

"Minho, Minho, Minho," Seungyoon chants, close to the edge, prostrate abused by Minho's fingers.

Then.

Minho pulls out. Seungyoon expressively mourns the loss, and Minho soothes him with a kiss around the nape of Seungyoon's neck.

"Minho..."

"Yes, love, I know." Minho tugs his hard cock out of his pants. Coats the lube around it, kissing the back of Seungyoon's ear to reassure him. Then he occupies the spot behind Seungyoon.

He can feel Seungyoon sucking in a breath when Minho guides the head of his cock into Seungyoon's welcoming hole. Minho slowly presses in, watching in awe as Seungyoon's hole accepts it.

Like he's asking to come right in.

"Minho... please." Seungyoon starts to struggle against the bind. Impatience.

"Yes, yes." Hands resting on Seungyoon's waist, Minho slides deeper then pulls out when he meets a slight resistance. In and out. In and out. Repeatedly.

Until his pelvis touches Seungyoon's ass. Both of them let out a sigh of relief. Then meets each other with a kiss on the lips. Feels Seungyoon's breath on his skin.

At first, Minho fucks Seungyoon slow, enjoying the tightness around his cock, the sounds of 'ah, ah, ah, ah,' coming from Seungyoon. He grips the hips tighter, watching his hard cock thrust in and out of the hungry hole.

Sweet and addictive. Minho licks his lips, incredibly turned on by them. Even more so when Seungyoon lets out a high-pitched moan receiving a slap on the ass.

"Minho..."

"Yes?" Minho spreads the cheeks apart. That's so beautiful. That warm, tight rim around his cock.

"...more," Seungyoon moans, "Please."

"Yes, love."

After a while, Minho pulls out and turns Seungyoon to his back, mindful of the bound wrists. He cradles Seungyoon's thighs in his arms, spreading them wide, and takes note of Seungyoon's hard cock.

"Hands okay?" Minho checks on Seungyoon.

Seungyoon nods timidly, biting his bottom lip as Minho holds his hard cock.

"Shoulders? Not too strained?"

"...no."

"Still good to go?"

Seungyoon wraps his legs around Minho's waist. "Green."

Perfect. Minho lines his cock up to Seungyoon's hole and pushes inside once again. Easier this time as Seungyoon's hole opened up so well for his cock. Then sets a measured pace, not too fast, not too slow to get Seungyoon up there.

"Fuck, fuck—Minho—"

Feeling hotter in his gut, Minho fucks him shorter now. Snaps his hips quicker that the slapping sounds 'slap, slap, slap' resound loudly in the room. Seungyoon's face is twisted, overwhelmed.

Usually, Seungyoon would've been clutching the sheets by now. Would've scratched his back. But he can't. 

He can't because he has his hands tied at the back. By the lace. And Seungyoon struggles to find something for purchase, overwhelmed by pleasure.

"No, no, no," Minho slows down his fucking, skating his hand up to Seungyoon's throat. Lips down Seungyoon's jawline. "Don't move, love. Don't move."

Seungyoon frowns, face turning red. "Minho—"

"Hush." Minho kisses him on the lips, long and searing, thumb pressing on the throat like a warning, circling his hips around just to tease Seungyoon.

Seungyoon shudders into relaxing. Eyes closed. Lashes wet in tears. Surrendering himself to Minho's command.

His upper body remains in pink, though. So pretty, Minho thinks. He presses his lips on Seungyoon's blushing cheek well, because he can.

"Good boy."

The clenching hole around his cock is an answer enough.

Then starts faster fucking. This time, Seungyoon tries so hard to keep still while his prostate is abused by Minho's cock. Turning his face to the side. Moaning so loud that he attempts to keep it down by pressing his mouth against his shoulder. But to no avail.

A sight to behold. The wave of pleasure rushes quickly down the south. A mighty boss reduced into a moaning mess beneath him. Fucked by his cock. Something should be immortalized in a photo, but no, not now.

"Minho, Minho, ah, fuck, please—ah, ah."

Minho wraps his hand around Seungyoon's cock. Then pistons it up and down. Not in tandem to his fucking since he's not a machine.

"Minho—can't—" Seungyoon's toes curl.

"Wanna come, love?"

Seungyoon turns his face side to side, too deep in pleasure. His mouth mutters, "Yes, yes, I need—"

Minho thumbs the slit and says, "Go ahead," and that pushes Seungyoon over the edge. Seungyoon throws his head, mouth opening in a soundless howl. His cock spurts cum all over his body, and his hole clenches down on Minho's cock, tight.

Yes, that feeling, fuck—

"Fuck, fuck—" Minho ruts some more, wanting to feel more of the spasming rim around his cock, then comes hard into Seungyoon. His cum coats Seungyoon's insides, and Seungyoon moans.

"Fuck..."

"Yeah." Minho captures Seungyoon's lips in a kiss, moving his hips lazily to ride out his orgasm until Seungyoon keens. He keeps his thrust still then, pinning his weight down on Seungyoon. While kissing the life out of Seungyoon.

"Heavy..." Seungyoon whines.

Minho chuckles. "Sorry."

A louder moan escapes Seungyoon, sensitive when Minho pulls out his cock. Cum dribbles out of Seungyoon's hole. Minho pushes it back inside, with a smirk. Satisfied to see the haze of pleasure evident in Seungyoon's eyes.

"Love, Seungyoon?" Minho calls gently. "I'm going to untie you, okay?"

Seungyoon hums tiredly.

Cautiously, Minho rolls him to the front. Unties the lace. Then massages the shoulders to get them relaxed again. And the small of Seungyoon's back while he's at it.

"You okay?" Minho asks.

Another humming.

Minho keeps his hands busy on Seungyoon, so Seungyoon can feel Minho's physical presence. Kisses his hair because he's been a great boy, and Seungyoon deserves it.

"I'll clean you up, okay? Stay here. I'll get water too." Minho tells. Seungyoon hums in response. Minho kisses the nape of his neck.

Before Minho can move, Seungyoon catches his wrist, eyes glinting. 

For a quiet moment, Seungyoon just stares. Minho tips his head to the side. And Seungyoon whispers, "Never fucking die on me, and that is an order."

Minho blinks. Perplexed by the sudden warning. Then kisses Seungyoon's crown. "Roger, boss."

  
  


...

  
  


So.

Okay.

That's a fair warning. Because the meeting goes south so fucking quickly that Minho almost gets a whiplash.

Guns, bullets, explosions—everything is chaotic. Minho barely has time to process when a knife swipes from his right side, and he blocks the attack, just to punch the motherfucker in the face. Once, twice, thrice and Minho steals the knife to stab it into the throat.

Deep.

Blood splatters across his face. Minho grimaces.

Behind him is Kim Jinwoo sweeping up enemies in his path with his Swiss knives. Between them is Seungyoon who shoots down enemies lurking in the distance. Hah. Not a passive boss who always waits for rescue. That's why he loves Kang Seungyoon.

"Make sure our men get to escape first!!" Seungyoon commands.

Jinwoo replies, firing another bullet. "Hyoseob and Sheryn have led most of them out!"

"The rest?!"

"Seunghoon secured the escape route."

A good thing about warehouses is the cramped space, surrounded by boxes. And the bad thing about warehouses is the cramped space, surrounded by boxes.

Well, either way how people look at it. Minho likes to think positive. He uses the given space well with his gun and the stolen knife. 

Another fucktard charges at him with a baseball bat. Minho ducks, then he sweeps a leg at the feet. The man falls, and Minho buries a bullet in his head.

"Yo, take cover," comes a warning from his earpiece. Minho swivels to Kim Jinwoo and Seungyoon. Seems they've received it as well. 

A roar. From outside. Minho pushes Seungyoon and Jinwoo out, just in the nick of time before a jeep bursts through the roller shutter, loud and sudden, that it even runs over the unfortunate men in its path.

Blue jeep, no roof, with wavy and mermaid patterns on the body—it's Lee Seunghoon.

Before anyone can register anything, Seunghoon stands up, a machine gun ready in his hold.

"Copying Arnold, hard to spell his name," Seunghoon grins, "Hasta La Vista, fucktards."

And shoots anything within the radius. Rounds of bullets pierce through the boxes, walls, even bodies. Pained screaming fills the air. More blood and torn flesh drop on the floor. Minho keeps Seungyoon's head protected while Jinwoo drapes his body over Seungyoon.

It lasts for three minutes. Three minutes of screams and blood. Fucking hell. Minho waits for Seunghoon's signal to get up.

"Hey!"

Yep, that's a signal. Minho urges Seungyoon and Jinwoo up, waiting for them both to get in the vehicle before joining Seunghoon on the side passenger.

"Go, go, go!" Minho shouts.

Seunghoon hits the gas. The vehicle lurches backwards, almost startling Minho. Seunghoon makes a sharp turning, changes the gear, then with a lick on his lip, the jeep speeds up, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

But shit never sails smoothly for them. Never.

Two women drop from the sky, landing on the hood, hard. Seulgi and Irene. Behind the jeep are two bikes tailing them.

Before Seunghoon can react, Seulgi grabs Seunghoon by the throat, and Seunghoon catches the outstretched arm. Minho tries to help, but Irene stops his arms and aims a knife at his face. Minho barely blocks it by letting it stab into his right palm. Clutches the knife despite the blooming pain.

"Minho. Hyung!" Seungyoon shouts, alarmed. As he attempts to shoot at the riders behind them.

Seulgi pulls out a knife, swiping left and right to get at Seunghoon's face. Seunghoon struggles to control the wheel while dodging the knife. Minho raises his leg kick, but Irene stops his kick with her boot.

"Duck," is the only warning Jinwoo gives to Seunghoon before firing a bullet, piercing through the headrest, missing Seunghoon's head by a hair's breadth, and _swooooop_ —straight at her forehead. 

Seulgi flies back from the inertia. Collapses in a heap on the ground. Left in the dust. One down. Seunghoon gets the wheel back.

Alerted, Irene twists her body to get the gun tucked behind her. She aims her gun at Seungyoon and fuck—alarms ring inside of Minho.

Quickly, Minho risks standing up to grab her arm, but shit, she's faster to fire multiple shots in Seungyoon's direction. One bullet goes into the passenger seat. Another into the jeep's body. And the last one...

Minho intervenes—

"MINHO!!!"

The bullet hits him just below his right chest—shit fuck, a shitty place to get hit, Minho thinks in passing—but fuck no, adrenaline is still pumping in his blood, and Minho punches her jaw, hard, lady or no. The dizzy spell is apparent in Irene's face. Minho catches her flailing arm then throws her off the jeep.

Her head hits a pole. Hard. Minho tries not to think about the pain.

"Minho, Minho—" Seungyoon tugs at Minho's hand. "—Your wound. You got shot. Sit—"

Ah, right. The bullet.

Now Seungyoon reminds him, Minho finally registers the blood soaking his shirt. The blood on his palm. The pain across his torso. And it's blinding, too painful, too much, too—

Minho blacks out.

  
  


...

  
  


Blinding brightness. Grabby hands.

"—Minho, love, stay—"

Darkness.

  
  


...

  
  


He wakes up to the heavy head. It takes him a few seconds to get through the dizzy spell, eyes taking in the dimly lit room.

Seungyoon's bedroom. Seungyoon, blood, red, lifeless—

"Seungyoon—" and Minho regrets sitting up as the pain flares through his body, sharp and sting that it punches a breath out of him.

A hand rests on his chest. "Hey, hey, don't move. You might tear your stitches," followed by a dip on the bed. Another hand cups his face, steady him so recognition can settle.

Seungyoon.

It's Seungyoon.

"Hey," Seungyoon whispers. "Don't move. Don't—the stitches."

"It's you," Minho breathes in disbelieved. Runs his hand down Seungyoon's face. Tries to convince himself that yes, Seungyoon is alive. "It's you. You're here."

"Yes, yes, I'm here." Seungyoon leans into the touch. Then he coaxes Minho into lying flat. "Lie down first. You shouldn't move too much. Lie down—yes, like that."

Minho holds onto Seungyoon's hand. Clingy. Relieved. Unable to believe his blurry sight.

Seungyoon pulls the blanket up to Minho's waist. Checks the glucose drip. The bandage around Minho's torso. He smiles softly, "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Minho links their fingers together. Relishing in the physical touch. Taking in the weak sunlight from the window glowing over Seungyoon's profile.

"You look like shit too." Seungyoon brushes Minho's thin fringes. Helps Minho with a glass of water. Wipes the dripping sweat. And calls a house doctor in.

Mundane things. Fondness. Kindness. Something Minho would like to live for every day. Would kill to have this moment every day.

"So," Seungyoon says, checking the meds, "You went against my order."

"What order?"

"Die on me."

"I'm... still alive?" Minho frowns.

"You were dying." Seungyoon puts the meds back on the bedside table. Sharp eyes on Minho. "The surgery took over ten hours just to get you stabilized. You were unconscious for five days. I was—"

"In the past. Not dead," Minho tries.

"Semantics."

"It's not."

"It is," Seungyoon says, swallowing once, eyes down on his hands in his lap. Then he looks up. "Because I say so. And I'm your boss. And as your boss, I'm going to cut your pay."

Minho feigns taken aback. "Oh, wow. Abuse of power. To whom do I file my complaint? The boss?"

"I'm the boss." Seungyoon shrugs. "You made a mistake, so I'm punishing you by cutting your pay. You have no say in this."

"But," Minho sucks in a breath, wincing a little when the sting flares. Seungyoon gingerly touches the bandage in response and something warmth spills in Minho's chest at the concerns. Then he says, twining their fingers, "I need money to pay my rent."

Seungyoon levels him with a squint. "You're living with me. And I bought this place."

"Oooooh, 'kay. Actually," Minho grimaces. Thinks for a second, "I booked this nice place for dinner, just the two of us, I mean the super nice place, with great reviews and whatsoever. But the thing is, well—"

"Well?"

"I can afford the dinner, really, I can pay, but—" Minho bites his lips, "I kind of asked opinions from Jinwoo-hyung, and you know that guy."

Seungyoon nods, understanding where this is going to. "Yes, yes, I know Jinwoo-hyung. He charged you insane interest for his opinions."

"Yes, yes, he charged me 300% interest for a simple suggestion, which then technically, I'm in his debt like... forever?" Minho is scandalized, "Can you imagine? He charged me 300—he scammed me!!"

"Yes, yes, I know." And Seungyoon kisses him sweetly on the lips. Chuckles against Minho's lips. "You idiot, I warned you about Jinwoo-hyung."

"I just—it was a damn opinion—"

And Seungyoon interrupts him again, with another kiss. Once, twice, thrice. His hands are on Minho's cheeks. Face turning to the right angle. Eyes closed. Yearning and gratitude and love. Things that are reserved for Minho only and Minho feels privileged, able to enjoy this soft side of Kang Seungyoon, the respectable leader of Hakuzosu.

For a quiet moment, only the sounds of lips kissing echo in the air. Marking the bedroom as their own. Their little world.

"So," Minho says after the kiss. Almost breathless. Up close, Seungyoon is so beautiful, eyes glittering in the dim light. "Do I still get my pay cut?"

Seungyoon taps Minho's nose, grinning. "Yes."

"Nooooo, my pay."

  
  


_~fin~_


End file.
